


I swear it won't happen again

by Written_prose_things



Series: hundred prompts for thousands of pairings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Obscurus, Past Abuse, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Prompt 2: Remus gets Sirius out of Azkaban. They go back to their apartment and take Harry with them. But they still face hidden challenges.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Remus Black, Harry Potter & Sirius Black, Harry Potter & Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: hundred prompts for thousands of pairings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	I swear it won't happen again

Sirius stares out of his window at Remus and Harry. The pair are too busy picking turnips out of their garden to pay him any attention.

Though they’ve only had Harry for a month and he’s yet to adjust completely but Sirius hasn’t ever felt happier.

Their home is finally complete.

When the sun begins to set, Sirius calls his husband and godson back in, with promises of a warm dinner.

The pair come inside, red-nosed and bright-eyed. Harry can only carry two turnips in his small hands which he promptly shoves at Sirius, “Paddy, look! You can cook these for my birthday.”

Sirius laughs, but it’s bittersweet. Harry had been surprised when Sirius had promised him a gift for his birthday.

* * *

_“Will we celebrate my birthday?” Harry had asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_Sirius squatted down next to him, “Of course.”_

_Harry had looked down at his worn-out and loose shoes and mumbled, “Aunt ‘Tunia says it’s a waste.”_

_Sirius gripped the boy’s chin lightly, “You’re not a waste, not at all. We’ll celebrate your birthday soon, baby love.”_

_A horrible feeling gripped Sirius’ stomach. The woman who’d given Harry his nickname had a sister who treated him so badly._

_Harry asked excitedly, “Soon? Like, tomorrow?”_

_Sirius chuckled and shook his head, “No, not tomorrow. But soon.”_

_After that, whenever Harry found something exciting, he’d add it to his birthday itinerary._

* * *

Sirius nods, “Of course, baby love, but first let’s have dinner.”

Harry’s seventh birthday was still six months away.

Sirius stores the turnips in the pantry and makes his way into the dining room, where Harry’s pouting at Remus who is clearly at his wit’s end.

Sirius laughs and sits in Remus’s lap, in the chair next to Harry’s, “What seems to be the issue here?”

Harry pouts at Sirius, “Moony’s making me eat peas.”

Usually, excluding certain foods for fussy eaters is okay. But they really couldn’t cut down on any vegetables for Harry, who was under-fed and weak.

Sirius ruffles the boy’s hair, “Well if you want the pumpkin pie later, you have to finish your dinner.”

Harry shakes his head, “No, I don’t want the peas.”

Sirius takes a spoonful of the peas and tries to get it into Harry’s mouth.

The little boy shakes his head and flails his limbs, “No, Paddy, I don’t want it. Paddy, stop!!”

The spoon gets wrenched out of Sirius’ hand and clatters to the floor. Remus laughs behind Sirius before picking up the spoon.  
_Accidental Magic._

Harry squints his eyes open and gasps. Sirius turns to his husband and asks, “What’s so funny?”

Remus grins back, “I love your blue hair.”

Sirius groans theatrically and turns towards Harry, “Why’d you do this to me?”

Instead of laughing, Harry looks scared.

Usually, bouts of accidental magic leave children giddy and happy. But Harry looks scared and Sirius tries not to let his mind wander to the worst possible scenario.

Harry mumbles, “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” And rushes away to his bedroom.

Remus quietly slides Sirius off his lap and whispers, “I’d better go check on him.”

Sirius nods. He’s still reeling from Harry’s reaction, as though he’d expected Sirius to hurt him.

Sirius tries to calm down and walks towards the boy’s bedroom. He peers through the gap between the doorway and the door.  
  
Remus and Harry are sitting on the rug in the middle of his room. Harry is snotty and teary-eyed.

Remus asks him, “What’s wrong, darling?”

Harry wipes his nose with his wrist, “I turned Paddy’s hair blue. I’m sorry.”

Remus tries to soothe him, “It’s okay. It was just a mistake.”

Harry hiccups, “But aunt ‘Tunia says…” Harry dissolves into quiet whimpers before continuing, “she says it’s bad. I’m sorry.”

Sirius feels like he’s been kicked in the stomach. Remus’ expression is quite the same.

“Listen to me.” The little boy continues to cry.  
Remus tries again, “Listen to me, darling boy.”

Harry looks up at Remus, who cups his little face in his palms, “Magic isn’t a mistake, Harry. You’re special.” Harry nods, but he doesn’t look convinced.

Remus tries another approach, “Paddy and I do magic as well don’t we?”

Hearing his nickname from Remus’ mouth still makes butterflies flutter in Sirius’ stomach.

  
Harry nods.  
  
Remus asks, “So are we bad too?”

Harry shakes his head so hard that his hair flies out, “No, not bad. Moony, you and Paddy aren’t bad.”

Remus opens his arms and the little boy clambers in. Remus tells him, “So, if we aren’t bad, then you’re not bad either, okay?”

Harry nods against Remus’ shoulder, “Okay.”

Remus walks out of the room and points at Sirius’ face, “Doesn’t Paddy look funny?”

Sirius pulls a funny face.

From his perch on Remus’ arm, Harry manages a small smile.

They eat the rest of their dinner with little fuss. Later, after the dishes have been done and Harry’s been put to bed, Remus and Sirius lay down in their backyard.

Remus takes Sirius’ hand, “Talk to me, love.”

Sirius lays out all the thoughts that have been plaguing his mind since Harry’s meltdown.

“I’m not wishing anything bad on our baby, Moony. But I can’t help worrying. Hasn’t he been through enough, I don’t want to add _this_ to his plate, too.”

Sirius can’t even say the word out loud. Children scared of their magic, of other’s reactions towards their magic, become Obscurus.

Remus grips his hand tightly, “I know, Padfoot. _I know_.”

Sirius feels like an idiot for not realizing how closely Remus relates to Harry.

“We’ll take care of it, Padfoot.” Remus promises.

Sirius looks at Remus. He looks like a fairy, cast in the dim moonlight. They might not have figured everything out yet, but they’re too close to their happily-ever-after to give up now.

**Author's Note:**

> 3.“I’m not jealous.”  
> {Albus Potter / Scorpius Malfoy}  
> [Mutual pining, fluff, jealousy, obliviousness]


End file.
